The invention relates to a method for arranging a valve element in an additional control valve device. Valve elements in additional control valve devices are known. The basic method of functioning of additional control valve devices in which valve elements are arranged is described in DE 101 37 828 A1. In the additional control valve devices there is provision for a valve element to be arranged which is of essentially mushroom-shaped design and which is guided in a reversibly movable fashion in a guide in the direction of the longitudinal axis of the additional control valve device. In this valve element, a hat-shaped plate, which is formed first be concave with an apex point in the direction of the side facing away from the inlet ducts, is arranged on a stem of said valve element. This valve element is moved during operation between the gantry magnet and the trapping magnet. In this way, the respectively desired open or closed position of the additional control valve device is set. The stem of the valve element ends at a collar. A first spring is supported between the collar and the bottom of the blind hole in which the stem is guided. The further spring is supported between the collar and the other end of blind hole. In this way, the valve element forms, together with the two springs, a system which is capable of oscillating and which is held in a central position by the springs. The actual frequency of the system which is capable of oscillating is given by spring constants and the weight of the valve element. This ensures that it is possible to change extremely quickly between the open position and the closed position, in each case the gantry magnet and the trapping magnet, between which the valve element is guided in a reversibly movable fashion, each only have to apply the holding force and the kinetic energy is stored in the springs. The additional control valve devices are generally introduced into the inlet ducts of piston-type internal combustion engines. They are used here for pulsed charging of spark ignition and diesel engines. The pulsed charging brings about an increase in the cylinder charge and thus an increase in the torque in the lower and central rotational speed ranges. For optimum configuration of the additional control valve devices it is necessary for the valve plate to assume as precise a central position as possible between the gantry magnet and the trapping magnet in the currentless state of the additional control valve device. At the same time, the distance between the valve plate and the gantry magnet must be equal to the distance between the valve plate and the trapping magnet. The valve plate must thus assume a central position with tight tolerances in the currentless central position between the mechanical stops, in order to ensure functioning of the actuator with the lowest possible force level of the two electromagnets. However, with the known additional control valve devices it is disadvantageous that the optimum central position cannot be set in tight tolerance ranges owing to fabrication tolerances. In this context, a plurality of factors disadvantageously come to bear. On the one hand, the two valve springs have fabrication tolerances. Furthermore, for example general fabrication tolerances are found during the manufacture of the guide for the valve element. This disadvantageously makes impossible to set an optimum central position of the valve element in the currentless state of the additional control valve device even if the relative structural dimensions and configurations of the component which have be to set for such an optimum central position are determined and implemented precisely in terms of engineering. In order to counteract this disadvantage, it is then necessary to carry out relatively complex manual adjustment processes which however cannot be implemented in large scale fabrications since this would generally be too complex.